


Wrapped Up (in Blankets and Memories)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short, Studio Ghibli References, Tumblr Prompt, lance taking care of shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance is trying to sneak some food out of the kitchen when he comes across a sniffling Shiro.--vegalocitysaid:Write someone crying during a Studio Ghibli Movie!





	Wrapped Up (in Blankets and Memories)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegalocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/gifts).



> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted march 16th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/171951255109/write-someone-crying-during-a-studio-ghibli-movie)

Okay. Alright. If he can just sneak his way out with the food, he won’t have to eat any vegetables. Hunk can usually make them pretty good, but the way he made them tonight was not a way that Lance really enjoys, but nobody else seemed to mind, so Lance just claimed tired and went to his room early. Now, with everyone else asleep, he can surely take some left overs without the vegetables –

 

Or, he can stand, frozen, a total deer-in-the-headlights expression, in the middle of the kitchen when he notices that not only is  _Shiro_  awake too, but standing there, in that very same kitchen, eyes red-rimmed and clutching a mug. 

 

“Shi-ro?” He starts to ask, hesitating long enough that the syllables separate in Shiro’s name. He isn’t quite sure what he;’s asking here. If he’s asking what Shiro is doing, what’s going on, is he okay, or why Shiro is crying. Or, was crying?

 

All Lance knows is that he sure as hell doesn’t just have allergies – and that goddamn it, he won’t be able to eat these leftovers, not now. 

 

Before he can say anymore else or do anything, Shiro sniffs, and it’s so fucking pathetic and pitiful that Lance’s heart just squeezes up and he’s already setting his food away to hustle Shiro back to his room to wrap him up in a blanket. “I ran out of hot cocoa,” Shiro says – explains – weakly, and Lance knows that that can’t be the only thing wrong, but oh god, does this sight create such a sad image. 

 

So. He does that. He helps Shiro make more hot cocoa, and screw it, makes a cup for himself, too. They make their way back to Shiro’s room, Lance with an arm around him to help guide him, and as soon as he steps in, his eyes land on the TV in Shiro’s room and he knows without any explanation, just what Shiro was crying about. 

 

Fuck, if it isn’t something he understands deeply. He knows that art style, that moment that’s been paused, frozen in time. His own eyes itch in sympathy. “Oh,” he says, kind of dumbly, but it’s obvious that he  _gets it_. Shiro sniffs again, and leads them to the bed, all the while not letting Lance move more than an inch or so from him. He stops, eyes cutting to Shiro, who doesn’t look at him, instead throwing his blanket over their legs. “ _Oh_.”

 

If Shiro gets what he’s saying there, too, his only reply is to tug Lance a little closer before unpausing the movie. 


End file.
